


New Ink

by winterflame4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, fear of needles, mention of getting a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflame4/pseuds/winterflame4
Summary: The reader is a hunter without an anti-possession tattoo, which the brothers plan to remedy.Originally featured on my Tumblr account, Carry On My Wayward One-Shots.
Kudos: 3





	New Ink

“Anti-possession medallion?”

Sam’s question had arisen during research. While Dean had gone out on a supply run, you and Sam went to work in the bunker’s library, trying to figure out a particularly confusing detail about a case you had all undertaken. As you and the younger Winchester went through the material available in the library, you fiddled with the medallion that you wore around your neck. The pendant had an anti-possession symbol on it, and had been your first line of defense against possession. Your habit didn’t go unnoticed by Sam, whose eyebrows furrowed as he asked about your pendant. Realizing that you had been fiddling with it without knowing it, you put your hand down.

“Yup,” you replied. “I never take it off.”

You couldn’t help but notice that Sam looked worried about something.

“Sam?” You asked, knowing that if a hunter had that face on, something was amiss.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any tattoos, would you?” Sam asked, the question confusing you.

“Er…no,” you said, shifting uncomfortably in your seat. “I’ve kinda been afraid of needles for as long as I can remember. Why do you ask?”

“Well, um…you might want to think about getting an anti-possession tattoo,” Sam said, his words slow because of his new knowledge of her fear.

You swallowed hard, hands already feeling a bit clammy. “Why?”

“It would just be a more permanent version of the medallion, which could break off during a hunt, or be ripped off somehow,” Sam explained.

“Do you have one?” You asked.

Sam nodded. “So does Dean. We learned the hard way how necessary it was.”

You nodded in understanding, but your fear was screaming at you to avoid this necessary step. “I, um…I don’t have any money to get one,” you said, hoping that was a sufficient reason that could delay the process.

“I hustled pool pretty well a few days ago, so I’ll pay for it,” Sam offered. “This is important. I’d just hate for you to be up the creek without a paddle if that breaks off, you know?”

It made sense, and you were happy that he was so willing to protect you. However, the whole idea of a needle being repeatedly stabbed into your skin still wasn’t an appealing idea.

“Er, uh how…how big is the tattoo gonna be?” You asked, too busy being freaked out to hate how small and child-like your voice sounded. Figures, you could hunt demons down no problem, but needles? Nope.

In reply, Sam unbuttoned his shirt a bit, pulling it to the side a bit to expose his own tattoo. “Compared to other areas, this wasn’t too horrible at all,” Sam said, buttoning his shirt back up. “I mean, it’s your choice. I just remember from research beforehand that the area under the collarbone is an area of least discomfort when it comes to tattoos.”

“Uh huh,” you said, not sounding too convinced. “How soon is…I mean, when do I have to get it by?”

“As soon as possible, ideally,” Sam replied. “I mean, there’s no deadline or anything, but getting it now would have it out of the way and allow for some healing time before we take on another hunt. We can go when Dean gets back, if you want.”

“Don’t phrase it like that, or you’ll have trouble prying me from this desk,” you tried at joking, but your laughter was weak, at best.

At that moment, you both heard the bunker door shut, and Dean calling out from the entrance. You shut your eyes tightly, wishing he’d stayed out for a little while longer.

“Library!” Sam shouted to Dean, who got there moments later.

“Well, everything’s stocked for a while now, so we’re good on that,” Dean said, settling into a nearby chair. Soon enough, he noticed you sitting stiffly in your seat, eyes now glued to the desk in front of you, skin pale and expression stiff.

“You okay over there?” Dean asked you, wondering what could have you so fearful that didn’t seem to affect Sam too much at all.

“I told her we’d take her to get an anti-possession tattoo when you got back,” Sam said, feeling the fear radiate off of you.

Dean sat straight up. “You don’t have one?” He asked you.

All you could manage to do was shake your head in the negative.

“Alright then, let’s go,” Dean said, standing back up.

You stayed frozen to your chair.

Realizing the obvious, Dean took a step closer to you. “Hey, are you really that afraid of needles?”

You gave a stiff nod.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Dean tried reassuring you. “Besides, in the long run, it’ll save you a lot of pain.”

Not too long later, the brothers had found a clean and trustworthy parlor. The tattoo artist was really nice, seeing as this was your first tattoo, and he could see how nervous you were about it. He didn’t even question the drawing that you had gotten from Sam to hand to the artist for reference, and had even made a comment that he’d done far weirder requests than that. You kept your eyes tightly shut the entire time, gripping the right armrest while trying to relax your entire left side, which had proven to be difficult. Dean and Sam were there the entire time, not saying anything, somehow knowing you wouldn’t be able to trust your voice if they asked how you were doing. Once it was all said and done, though, you looked at your new ink in a nearby mirror, and you felt brave.


End file.
